


The Name

by AvatarQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Name Changes, Post-Season/Series 02, but before Daisy sees her dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: She changed her name, and they changed together as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of my WIPs that I finally finished.

“I want to make a change in my file.” she said, walking in their office.

Phil looked up from the plans for the plane he was studying, seeing if he could suggest anything.

“What change?” he aske, putting it away.

“It's...my name.” she said, hesitantly.

“Your name?” he asked, curious. “Oh!” he realised before she could answer.

“Yeah. Daisy Johnson. It's the name I would have had, if things had turned out differently.”

“So. Daisy Johnson, huh?” Coulson smiled softly, leaning back on his seat. “It suits you.”

“You think?”

“Of course, agent Johnson.”

Daisy laughed.

“Oh no, you don't. You are not calling me agent Johnson or just Johnson, boss.”

“What's wrong with agent Johnson or just Johnson?” he smiled.

“Not a thing. Daisy is just way cooler.” she beamed.

“Daisy.” he tried it out.

“So. Update?” she grinned.

“Yeah. Here.” he stood up. “You do it.” he said. “It's your name.”

“The one that was meant for me. The one I took back.”

“You reclaimed it. Seems right that you'll update your file, too.” he said, softly.

“Thank you.”

“Don't thank me.” he replied. “I didn't do much of anything.”

“I still have my father because of you.” she told him. “I heard what you said, what you did. How you treated him. That's a lot.”

“He is your dad, Daisy. I couldn't take away from you the family you were looking for so long.”

“It wasn't exactly what I was looking for, but it wasn't as bad as we feared. Even though it was bad, the story behind.”

“Skye...” he sighed. And then froze.

“Daisy.” she grinned.

“I...yes. I'm sorry. Daisy.”

“It'll take me a bit to get used to it, too.” she said, comfortingly. “'Skye' was my name for more than a decade.”

Phil hummed beside her, watching as her name changed in her file on the office's screen.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

“I'm not going anywhere, Phil. Relax.” she said softly.

Startled, he turned to look at her.

“I know.” he repleid, quickly.

“Your face doesn't.” she turned to look at him.

“I'm sorry. I'll do better. Daisy.” he promised, smiling shyly at her.

“How about I reward you everytime you get my name right? And you pay me a dollar for every 'Skye'?” she smirked.

Coulson groaned.

“You're going to leave me pennyless.” he complained.

“You planning on saying 'Skye' many times then?”

“No, of course not.” he stopped. “Daisy.”

Daist grinned.

“You just nearly said 'Skye' there, Phil.” she teased him.

“Why are you calling me Phil?”

“Are you asking me to stop?” she blinked, innocently.

“No.” he shook his head lightly.

“Good. 'Cause I like saying your first name.” she smiled. “And since I now have a real actual name, I don't see why I can't call you by yours, since you'll be calling me by mine.”

“'Skye' was a real name. One you gave yourself, but a real actual name.” he told her softly.

“I know. I just meant...”

“Your family.” he smiled.

“Yeah. I am part of the history of the love between two people. This name is proof of their love. For each other and for me. They did horrible things, all those deaths. But they did love me.”

“And that's what matters.” Coulson completed. “People should tell you they love you more often.”

“It's always nice to hear the words, yes.” she smiled.

“Uh...” Coulson looked caught.

“I will let you off the hook this time, Phil.” she teased him.

“Skye.” he started. “Damn it. Daisy.”

“Pay up.” she chuckled.

“Daisy, really?” he wondered, reaching for his wallet anyway.

Only to freeze, mid action, when she kissed his cheek.

“Reward.” she said softly, still close to his face.

“Daisy...” he sighed.

“Are you trying to get as many rewards as possible, Phil?” she smiled softly, pressing a kiss to his other cheek.

“No.” he sighs. “I just want you to know I love you.”

“Oh.” she breathes out, surprised he said the words.

And then, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him full on the mouth.

“ _Daisy._ ” he moaned. “ _Skye._ ”

She chuckled.

“You owe me.”

“Later.” he promises against her lips, wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her close.

 


End file.
